Todo va a cambiar
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Este fic participa en el mini reto de noviembre del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera. Sussie tenía razón, sobre todo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los Juegos Del Hambre continúan perteneciendo a Suzanne Collins.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de Noviembre del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

Suzanne Collins, if you read this, please, forgive me.

(Versión adolescente de Sussie en el fic)

* * *

—¡Que batalla más intensa, señoras y señores! Los tributos del 2 y el 6 se disputan la corona, ¡y parece que ninguno quiere ceder! —Exclama Claudius Templesmith, acompañando las imágenes.

En la plaza del Distrito 2 se ha congregado toda la población. Vitorean y gritan, animando a su tributo. Sólo una persona permanece callada, con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto y los brazos cruzados.

Resopla.

—Imbécil.

—¿Por qué tan gruñona, Sussie? —Chillo por encima del gentío para que me oiga?— ¡Tu hermano lo está haciendo genial!

Ella resopla.

—Mi hermano es un imbécil, Clove. —Responde frunciendo el ceño, acentuando su mal humor.— Todo esto, los juegos, son una gilipollez. Se lo dije, ¡y él va y se presenta voluntario!

Reniega por lo bajini, con los dientes apretados. Suzanne siempre se ha opuesto a la sociedad, aunque a mí me parece una estupidez. Somos uno de los distritos más ricos de Panem. Somos el más glorioso, el distrito que más vencedores tiene. En otras palabras, somos los más fuertes.

De todos modos, aunque tengamos opiniones opuestas, es mi mejor amiga. Te dirá las cosas a la cara, directamente. Es lo que más me gusta de ella.

—¡Éso tiene que doler! —Exclama Claudius y los vítores aumentan.

En la pantalla, Martius, el hermano de Sussie— le ha abierto una brecha a la tributo del 6, del pecho hasta la cadera, que cae al suelo. Trata de ponerse a gatas y levantarse, pero cae de morros, con los brazos bajo su peso y temblando.

La multitud vitorea a Martius, yo entre ella, gritando que acabe con su oponente. A mi lado, Suzanne da un pisotón contra el suelo, molesta. Más adelante, veo a los padres de mi amiga y a su hermano pequeño. Su padre tiene sentado sobre los hombros a su hijo menor, de nueve años. Los tres animan a nuestro tributo. Por su lado, Sussie aprieta los dientes.

Sé que es irónico que ella deteste los Juegos y que su hermano haya logrado ofrecerse voluntario. Y sé que no le gusta nada, pero va a tener otro vencedor en su familia, y eso sería una gran suerte. Después de todo, es difícil ofrecerse como tributo y conseguirlo.

Miro la pantalla. Martius se limpia la sangre del corte que tiene en la mejilla y se acerca a la chica, tendida en el suelo. Le pega una patada en el costado y ella gime, pero no parece tener fuerzas para moverse.

La sangre al rededor de la tributo del 6 tiñe cada vez más la arena del suelo. Ella sigue temblando, sin moverse. Martius le pega otra patada. La chica gime, pero sigue inmóvil. Nuestro tributo suelta su espada y saca un cuchillo de su cinturón. Se arrodilla junto a su oponente, dispuesto a rematarla.

Agarra el hombro de la chica y le da la vuelta. Cuando gira a la tributo, ella le incrusta velozmente una daga en la tráquea. Martius cae de lado frente a su rival. Trata de arrancarse el arma del cuello, pero las manos le tiemblan demasiado. Están en el suelo uno frente al otro, agonizando. Martius deja que las manos caigan al suelo, abatido.

El cañonazo suena y Claudius grita:

—Y nuestro vencedor es ¡Ella Wright, del Distrito 6!

Suzanne grita y la sostengo en un abrazo para que no caiga. Grita y llora, de rabia y dolor. Le diría que ha sido una muerte envidiable, llena de honor, pero ella lo negaría. Me agarra del hombro y dice, tragándose sus lágrimas:

—Algún día todo cambiará. La gente está harta de verse morir.

* * *

 **597** palabras. Como le gusta al límite torturarnos, porque me habría encantado terminar con una escena de Clove admitiendo que Sussie tenía razón, y que le habría encantado verlo, puesto que se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía su amiga durante su lecho de muerte (momento en que lo confiesa).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Está cambiando

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena, del foro Hasta El Final De La Pradera.

Ambientado durante Sinsajo (cuando Katniss va al D2, exactamente)

La autora recomienda leer el capítulo anterior por ligero spoiler de nada.

 **Está cambiando**

* * *

Suzanne se sienta a un lado de la columna, junto a la chica del Distrito 12, esa que se ha convertido en el símbolo de la ansiada revolución. Apoya la cabeza en el frío mármol.

—El Sinsajo. La chica que fue a los Juegos del Hambre para ocupar el lugar de su hermana. —Hace una pausa— Un verdadero motivo para meterse en toda esa mierda. Mi hermano mayor fue a los juegos, se tragó la estúpida ideologia del Capitolio, todo el Distrito 2 se la tragó. Su motivo fue más estúpido, quería demostrar que tenía razón y tocarme las narices.

El silencio hace acto de presencia durante unos segundos. Suzanne cree que ha sido demasiado brusca y puede que un poco maleducada. Quizás debería habérselo pensado un poco antes de bombardearla.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—¡Oh, sí, desde luego! Me tocó los ovarios a base de bién, sobretodo cuando lo vi morir. Era un arrogante, pero no una mala persona, y el Capitolio lo mató. Y en el Distrito honraron su muerte como si fuese un maldito héroe y no un chiquillo al que le han labado el cerebro y puesto un arma en la mano. —La voz le sale rota y cargada de rabia desde la estrangulada garganta. Lucha por contener las lágrimas que llevan todo lo que guarda dentro, pero no puede y fluyen silenciosas por las mejillas.

—Lo siento. —Dice sinceramente Katniss— Sé que no servirá para pagar su pérdida, ni mucho menos la de el resto de personas inocentes, pero vamos a hacer pagar a Snow, por todo.

Suzanne ríe quedamente.

—No lo pongo en duda. —Ladea la cabeza para mirarla— ¿Sabes? Mi mejor amiga partició en tus mismos juegos, la mató el chico del 11 para salvarte la vida. —ve como Katniss se tensa al saber a quién se refiere. Suzanne adivina que está rememorando esa sangrienta escena, como ella— Pero no fue él. Tú misma lo has dicho, fue el Capitolio. Fueron ellos quienes instauraron los juegos. Fueron ellos quienes metieron esas ínfulas de grandeza en las cabezas de mi hermano y Clove. Son ellos quienes nos oprimen hasta la muerte. Matan directa o indirectamente, pero siempre son la mano ejecutora.

—Y todo acto tiene sus consecuencias. —Sigue Katniss— La gente está harta de ver morir a los suyos. Se han pasado la vida viviendo oprimidos, más muertos que vivos. Siempre han vivido viendo como se llevaban a sus seres queridos. Hijos, hermanos, amigos. Hay un momento en que te dicen "hasta quí hemos llegado", y ha llegado. Te aseguro que vamos a hacerles pagar y vamos liberarnos. Por tu hermano, por Clove, por Rue, por Tresh, por Wiress, por Mags, por todos los que han caído y por los que no. —Calla, sorprendida por su discurso.

Suzanne suspira por la nariz.

—Una vez, le dije algo parecido a Clove. Le dije que la gente terminaría hartándose. Que todo iba a cambiar y, ahora, está cambiando. Gracias a ti. Has iniciado todo esto. La revolución. Por fin nos hemos alzado contra el yugo del Capitolio. No sabes cuánto tiempo lo he estado esperando. Gracias, Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

 **524** palabras en total.

Bueno, aquí tenemos a Katniss con uno de sus discursos motivadores, de esos que le salen en el momento.

Me pareció justa la idea de dedicarle un momento a una escena como esta, donde la historia original sigue su curso y Katniss y Sussie coinciden. Supongo que nuestra adorada Sussie se merecía agradecérselo o algo, porque ella lo veía venir todo. Creo que la conversación ha quedado algo rara, pero ambas —autora y personaje— se parecen, porque es inevitable no inducirle a un personaje partes de ti mismo.

 **Gente del Torneo Entre Distritos En La Arena** , _ha sido todo un honor haberme cruzado con vosotras, con todos los que habéis participado —tanto desde el comienzo como por un corto tiempo—. Escribir todos los retos que he escrito me ha ayudado a madurar como ficker aficionada y como persona, porque esos momentos y esos juegos que hemos compartido han sido increíbles; por no hablar de los fics —con vuestras formas de ver a los personajes y al mundo—. Me alegra haberos conocido, porque de eso se trata la vida, ¿no? Conocer gente diferente, sea de donde sea y sea como sea. Eso es lo que hace que las personas se crezcan, así que gracias por ayudarme a pegar este tremendo estirón._

Como dijo La Oreja de Vang Gogh en Rosas:

 ** _Un placer coincidir en esta vida._**


End file.
